


#GiveMegyourmilk

by LordGinger1



Category: Free play - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Turnwood - Fandom
Genre: Au where Ryan is single but Meg isn't, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Revenge, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGinger1/pseuds/LordGinger1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been nearly a year since the Guys changed Ryans Gamertag to Givemeyourmilk and now his revenge on Gavin is nearly complete, But can Ryan go through with it and seduce Meg to cuckold Gavin?</p><p>Not gonna lie, whole work was inspired by the punny title, Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	#GiveMegyourmilk

It has been nearly a year since the guys in Achievement hunter had changed his gamer tag to Givemeyourmilk in what they called “Shenanigans”, a year since Ryan swore vengeance but since none had been immediately forthcoming it had faded from their minds. Now only Ryan remember, Ryan never forgot, never forgave.  
After watching the video it had been clear that Gavin was the driving force behind it. It would be Gavin, he was the biggest piece of shit in achievement hunter and never missed a chance to annoy the older gent and so Ryan had made Gavin the focus for his revenge, a revenge nearly a year in the making.   
He smiled as he walked into the sushi restaurant and found his target, sitting alone staring at a menu, her pretty face pouting as she read over the special and framed by her beautiful purple locks, Meg immediately brighten when he pulled into the seat across from her.  
“Hi Rye” she exclaimed with that energy that seemed to permeate everything she did. Her full lips pulled back into a beaming smile. “Thanks for coming, it was supposed to be me and Gavin but he got called away back to the state’s”  
“No problem” he grinned back to her, to spite all his plans for revenge he couldn’t help but admit that during his attempts at seduction he had fallen a little in love with Meg Turney it was hard not to with her bubbling personality and stunning looks.  
“So whats good?” he hurriedly asked when he realised to much time had gone by while he stared at her face.  
Meg just laughed and said “I was thinking the dinner for two”   
“Isn’t that like a datey thing?” he asked timidly, this was going to be easier than he expected  
Meg huffed and rolled her eyes before saying as sarcastically as possible “Yes Ryan, this is a date and I’m madly in love with you, it has nothing to do with the fact it’s got allot of sushi I want to try and is good value”  
“Ok just calm down” he said “we’ll get the dinner for two, now where’s a waiter, this place is all fancy aren’t they supposed to come to the table”  
“Maybe they think you are the waiter? With your shoes” she teased tapping him on the foot under the table  
“hey we were filming at the beach today, I didn’t want to ruin the diet coke ones, besides maybe your scaring them off, you are so under dressed” he countered  
She did stick out in jeans and a t-shirt but he wasn’t complaining, Meg could be wearing a garbage bag and still be the most stunning woman in any room to him, why she ended up with Gavin he had no idea  
She scoffed but before she could continue their playful argument the waiter arrived to take their order.  
“We’ll have the dinner for two” Ryan ordered “And a bottle of wine, whatever you recommend as a pairing but under $100”  
“Very well sir” the waiter noted their order down before leaving as Meg raised an eyebrow at him  
“I thought you didn’t drink?” she queried   
“No its all for you” he laughed but before she could speak continued “I don’t drink often but we’re in Australia, we got allot filmed today, I’m feeling good and Geoff isn’t here to bust my chops about it.”  
Besides tonight was going to be a very special night, the collimation of nearly a years work for Ryan and a little alcohol would make the whole process easier for both of them  
Meg looked up at him and smiled a wolfish grin that made his heart flutter “I like this Australian Ryan”   
For the next few hours they talked about nothing of consequence as they ate their sushi, drank their wine and laughed the night away. When the bottle wine was empty they ordered another and another. By the time they finally stumbled out of the restaurant they were both fairly drunk.  
“Tat was fuun” Meg slurred “We should defiantly do this again sometime”  
“Yeah we should” agreed Ryan better at handling his alcohol than the petite woman “Lets split an Uber back to the hotel” he said half carrying Meg down the street by the hand to where he already had an Uber waiting.  
Once in the car Ryan told the driver the address of the hotel before turning his attention back to the smaller woman next to him, he had hoped to make his move in the cab but instead Meg seemed to have fallen asleep, pressed up against him with her head on his shoulder.   
Ryan sighed, looks like he’d over done it with the wine and would have to give up on his plan. He was saddened but another part of him was relieved, he didn’t mind fucking over Gavin but he didn’t want to take advantage of a drunken Meg  
“That’s ok” he mumbled to himself “Get some sleep dear”. Moving slightly he placed a quick kiss on the top of her head breathing in the scent of her shampoo.  
Meg stirred and raised her head to look at him, “What did you say?” she asked all semblance of intoxication disappearing  
“I...” Ryan was lost for a response and fumbled around for a few moments before Meg grabbed his chin and drew him into a long kiss, he was confused for a moment longer before letting himself go deepening the kiss her lips were soft against his and he could taste lip balm and wine, his hands went to her waist and back before drawing her closer into his lap.  
After several long seconds Meg broke off the kiss and looked at him with hungry eyes, “you’re so cute when you’re confused” she giggled   
Ryans response was to drag her into another kiss, he could feel her hand griping his hair as her other hand trailed down his chest, in return he had a hand tangled in her purple locks while the other was creeping up from her waist to her breast.   
It felt so good, so natural, like she was a piece to his puzzle he’d been missing all his life, but behind all that there was a worm of guilt, of doubt brought on not by the fact he was helping her cheat on Gavin but by the fact this was being brought on by deception, he resolved then that before they went any further he would tell her of his plan, she would probably hate him and throw him out but he had to do it.  
“Meg” he said gently pulling away from her “there’s something I have to tell you”  
She doubted at him for the interruption but when she saw the conflict in his eyes she softened “Anything Rye” she breathed   
“The last year has been great, free play has been so much fun and the best part of it was that I got to do it with you but I have to admit that I had an ulterior motive. Do you remember about a year ago when the guys changed my gamer tag to Givemeyourmilk well I swore revenge and since Gavin was the driving force behind it I thought I’d seduce you as revenge” Saying it out loud made him realise just how over the top and ridiculous the whole plan was. He didn’t deserve Meg if this is how he reacts to a simple prank but his heart urged him on to keep talking   
“But over the year something happened, I began to feel things I had never felt before, the best part of my day became seeing your smile when I walked into the office, in trying to get you to fall in love with me I accidently fell in love with you” he admitted being completely honest with both her and himself “And Because I love you I’m not going to do this, all I care about is that your happy and if that means your with Gavin then so be it.”  
He gently pushed her back out of his lap and refused to meet her gaze as he began to tell the uber driver to pull over but was stopped by a small, soft hand on his cheek gently pulling his face back to face her.  
“I love you Ryan Haywood” she said before planting a short soft kiss on his lips. “The truth is that I have loved you for over a year, you’re my best friend and there’s no one I’d rather be with”  
Ryan’s heart soared at her words “So you’re not mad at the whole revenge plan thing?” he asked timidly   
She laughed “Not at all, you’re not a suave as you think you are Rye and besides you should have noticed I was trying to seduce you right back, and it seems to have worked. I don’t care about what motivation you had in the past. Just as long as you love me now, I’m happy”  
“What about Gavin?” asked Ryan  
For a moment a shadow flickered over Megs face before she said “He’s a sweet boy but he’s just that, a boy. I feel more like the mother of a whiney kid than the girlfriend of the creative director for a production company most of the time. I’m 28 years old can’t be dealing with that forever, I need a man, a man like you, not a boy like him, I love you Ryan and that’s what’s important here”   
Ryan not about to go against his good luck left it there and they kissed again before the Uber arrived at the hotel. They paid and went in, Ryans room was closer so they went in there and behind closed doors began ripping each other’s clothes off, they had both waited a year for this moment and now that it was so close they didn’t want to wait a second longer.  
They were barely through the door before they were up against the wall, trying to remain locked at the lips while ripping every piece of clothing off each other’s bodies. They separated so Ryan could pull his T-shirt over his head, obscuring his view of her for a moment, when he could see her again she was completely naked from the waist up.  
Ryan growled in appreciation, he had seen her in her underwear plenty of times across the years of frantic costume changes but finaly seeing her in all her glory took his breath away. Meg for her part rubbed her hands down Ryan’s surprisingly well built chest and stomach as she sunk to her knees in front of him.  
Meg began to take off Ryan’s pants first undoing the button then lowering the zipper while thinking of things to come, she had also seen Ryan in his underwear before and based of the bludge she had seen she was in for a good night.  
Grasping the fabric Meg pulled down his pants and boxers in one quick motion, releasing his cock from its silk prison and forcing Meg to jump back to avoid being smacked, she wasn’t quite quick enough as the head caught her in the face, knocking off her glasses and leaving a line of precum on her cheek.  
“Fucking hell Rye, a grower AND a shower” she exclaimed before leaning forward to give the tip a lick, tasting his salty precum and earning a groan of satisfaction from Ryan. Then she took his head into her mouth and began slowly working her way down the shaft, bobbing back and forth trying to take an extra inch with each bob  
Ryan placed a hand on the back of her head and moved with her bobs, when she could finally take his full length into her throat she leaned back against the wall and let him set the rhythm while she stuck her hand into her panties and began to finger herself, she was going to need to be ready to take this monster, nearly twice as big as she was used to with Gavin.   
He started gently before building moment over time to the point her was basically face fucking her and she loved it. She could feel spit and other fluids falling onto her breasts driving her wild causing her to finger faster and deeper nearing her orgasm, from Ryan’s breathing she could tell he was getting close too but he was only thrusting faster and showing no signs of stopping.  
Then with a low moan of “Oh fuck” he slammed himself deeper into her throat than he ever had before causing her to gag and splutter as he unleashed his load down her throat and straight into her stomach, at the same time she curled her fingers and poked the stop that set her over the edge into her own orgasm.  
They stayed that way for a few seconds as they rode out their respective orgasms until Ryan pulled out of her mouth and without his support Meg fell against the wall, legs weak. Ryan dropped down to her level and pulled her by the chin into a kiss before scooping up the smaller woman and carrying her to the bed Bridal style  
“Now it’s your turn” he whispered in her ear, nibbling her earlobe slightly as if she wasn’t already turned on enough before placing her on the bed and pulling off the last of her lower garments.  
He crawled up between her legs, kissing her thighs as he went before placing a finally kiss right on her lips.   
“Oh Rye, right there” she moaned as he set about with his talented tongue alternating between long licks and quick flicks of the tongue, she was already soaking from her earlier work so he quickly slid in a finger, then another and another, until he had 3 fingers inside her while working her clit with his tongue.  
After her earlier excitement it wasn’t long before Meg screamed “Ryan” as her back arched and her thighs clamed either side of his head, Ryan didn’t stop drawing out her orgasm as long as he could before he felt her relax against him and her walls stopped spasming against his fingers.  
The he felt two small hands either side of his head and allowed her to draw him up until they were face to face, she kissed him tasting her own juices before moaning into his ear “Enough, I want you inside me”. Ryan was ready again after his time between her legs but gave himself a few pumps to bring himself to full hardness before aligning his tip with her slit.  
“Do it Rye” she begged before he slowly pushed his way into her. She moaned and shook as inch by inch he made his way into her, he had to be slow because to spite all the lubrication he was still MUCH bigger than she was used to, but it still didn’t take long till he was sheathed to the root inside her.  
“Just... Just give me a minute to get used to it Rye” Meg pleaded, So Ryan waited until she gave him the go ahead to begin, pulling himself halfway out of her before quickly thrusting back in.  
“Oh god, I love you Rye” she breathed as she drew him once more into a kiss, he didn’t stop thrusting though even as he savoured her soft lips and dreamy looking eyes. This was much gentler than he had been earlier, Now he was making love to the woman of his dreams not fucking her face, it was intimate and beautiful, powerful enough to make her breasts giggle with each stroke but not enough to cause her any discomfort.  
She came again during their love making, scrunching up her cute face as her breathing went ragged and her walls spasmed around him hastening his own ending. “I’m close” he whispered into her ear, where do you want it?”  
“On my face” she grinned back with a mischievous look on her face “I have a plan”  
Ryan was about to question it but didn’t have time cause maybe it was the look on her face but at that moment his own orgasm arrived. He quickly pulled himself out of her and luckily she had seen the situation unfold as she brought her face to him and he shoot rope after sticky rope onto her face with some getting in her Hair and also falling onto her breasts  
He fell back exhausted and she hit him playfully saying “Ryan you weren’t supposed to get it in my hair”  
“Sorry” he panted “What was your plan anyway?”  
“Do you have your phone?” she asked mischievously without any further explanation   
“Yeah it should still be over there in my pants”   
She walked over to where his pants were and retrieved his phone being sure to bend over in such a way to give him a good look at her ass before returning and saying “Well since this whole thing started as your plan to get back at Gavin and I’m going to have to break up with him anyway...”  
She trailed off as she put her face next to Ryan’s cock and quickly snapped off a few photos  
“Maybe these could be of use” she laughed tossing him his phone that was loaded with evidence of their illicit affair.  
“You know Meg, I love the way you think” Ryan laughed before they both cleaned up and fell asleep together in bed, Ryan being the big spoon to the woman of his dreams, both completely uncaring of the shitstorm they had just incited, as long as they were together they hadn’t a care in the world.

 

The next Morning Gavin looked at his phone and saw he had a text from Ryan, he opened it expecting something work related but instead saw his beautiful purple hair girlfriend, Naked, her face smeared with what could only be seamen, sticking her tongue out next to a dick the size of her head. Along with this image was the text “Givemeyourmilk, you left out a G, should of been #GiveMegyourmilk”. Gavin squawked so loudly he scared the birds out of the trees within a hundred meter radius


End file.
